Kingdom Hearts: After DDD
by Orion6885
Summary: What happens after DDD? This takes place after the DDD arc, a new and old threats arise along with some old faces. Some adult language, a bit of adult settings. SoraxKairi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney, I do own however my OC.

Ok this is my second Fanfiction account my first one I lost the email account for cause someone hacked it and now I can't get into the Email to get the password. I apologize for those who had become fans of my old Story. I would continue it if it wouldn't look like I was highjacking someone elses story. So I am leaving my old story unfinished until I can get my old account back. I will work hard on this new Fanfiction!

**Orion: **Okay, I am happy to announce the first instalment of my after DDD Fanfiction, I am part of an RP site and one of the members there let out spoilers caus he had been following the KH3Ds onliine for a while and he kows the ending. So if you don't want spoilers don't read.

**Ignis:**Yeah! So don't read if you don't want to know the secrets!

* * *

><p><span>Castle Oblivion<span>

Ignis was standing infront of Castle Oblivion. How many years had it been since he had seen the others? He couldn't remember, that day he had been taken away by the Darkness, he had submitted to the Darkness. He hadn't been turned into a Heartless, but he had vanished. When he came back home he found it had changed into something else completely. He walked up to the doors and found that it wouldn't open. He held out a hand and tried to summon his Keyblade with no luck. Since he had come back he wasn't able to summon it. Turning away he started to walk away, he flicked a hand on a pauldron on his shoulder and his Keyblade Armor appeared on him. He shook his head as he wondered why he had retained his Armor but not his Keyblade. He flicked his hand out again and opened a Corridor of Darkness before him. With one final look back he walked through the Corridor. He was off to see a Mouse about the Darkness.

* * *

><p><span>Disney Castle<span>

King Mickey was sitting on his throne listening to what his subjects were telling him. Suddenly a feeling of immense Darkness prevaded the room, jumping up the King summoned his Keyblade, the Kingdom Key D. A Corridor of Darkness ripped open in the middle of the room. As he ran over his two loyal friends, Donald and Goofy, ran to his side to aid him.

The Corridor stood there unmoving as nothing seemed to come from it. Right then a figure started to materialise, it was armored and as it walked forward Mickey realised something. He gaped as it walked forward, for it was in a Keyblade Armor that he hadn't seen for quiet some years. Donald and Goofy started to charge at the Armored figure and it simply waved a hand and the two fell to the floor fast asleep.

"Is this any way to treat an old friend?" The Armored Figure asked the King.

"Ignis? Is that really you? Ho-huh." Mickey asked in awe.

"The one and only!" Ignis said as he desummoned his armor. His black hair had red streaks in it. He had a swimmers build and was smiling at the King.

King Mickey recovered from his shock and pointed his Keyblade at Ignis. The King was frowning and oddly seemed a bit angry at Ignis.

"Woah, woah woah! Mickey Please put the Keyblade down!" He said as he started to jump back and dodge swipes from Mickeys Keyblade. He started to backflip away until he was a good twenty feet from the Mouse. When he landed he looked shocked at this. "Why are you attacking me?"

"You tried to kill me and the others!" Mickey said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"That wasn't my fault! I was consumed by Darkness and it controlled me!" Ignis said as he kept backing away from the King. Suddenly he felt a pain in the back of his head and he fell to the ground unconcious. Standing behind him was the Queen with a frying pan.

"We will lock him away for now." Mickey said sadly as he revived his friends and told them to lock away Ignis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney, I do own however my OC.

* * *

><p><strong>Orion:<strong>Hey, I am here again, just some things, first, yes a big spoiler here for DDD so stop reading if you don't want to see any!

**Ignis:**Yup, and... Hey what happened to me? I ain't even in this Chapter!

**Orion:***Sweatdrops* Well uuh, I promise you'll appear soon!

**Ignis:**I better! or else! *Draws a line across neck with thumb*

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny Islands<strong>

Sora, Riku and Kairi were all huffing and panting as they dropped to their knee's as they dropped and desummoned their Keyblades. Ultima Weapon, Way to the Dawn, and Destiny's Embrace all vanished in lights. They all smiled as they rested from their latest training session that had been going on for some hours.

"Wow Kairi, you have gotten really good at fighting with a Keyblade." Riku said as he laughed a bit, "I am glad to call you two my apprentices!"

"I am happy that you became a Keyblade Master. I still can't believe that you became a master over me." Sora said with a laugh of his own showing he had no grudge about it.

"Well, I am happy to be able to be trained with the Keyblade." Kairi said with a smile as she sat there with the other two.

They sat there as they rested up from the spar they had been having. Suddenly the world would go dark as if the whole place had been drenched in Darkness. Jumping up they looked around in a panic, this was unusual this world had been protected by Light, and for Darkness to appear in abundance was unheard of now. Summoning their Keyblades they looked around to find the source of it all.

"The Light!" Several voices echoed throughout the world startling the three friends, "Give us the Light!" The Voices reverbrated throughout the world again echoing in a disturbing way.

"Who's there?" Sora yelled as he spun around to see where the voice could be coming from.

"We want the Light! Give it to us! We want the Seven Key's to the Light!" The Voices continued to say in their echoing way.

"The Seven Keys to the Light?" Riku asked to no one in particular and then it dawned on them all at the same time.

"The Princesses!" They cried out together as they got ready to fight if they had to.

A strange fiery Portal opened up near the three friends. It looked like a Corridor of Darkness but instead of Darkness it was made of fire. A laugh could be heard from inside the Corridor of Fire as a figure appeared within, unharmed by the flames that made the strange portal. As he walked out it was revealed that he had flaming red hair that would make Axel envious. This man, or whatever he was, continued to laugh in a menacing way.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked the man as he stepped out of the portal and it closed behind him.

"I am Wrath, the Avatar of Fire, I have been loked away and I need this girl." He said as he pointed at Kairi, "If you come with me I will spare your friends."

"Oh, yeah? Come and take her from us, we shall fight you for her if it's the last thing we do!" Sora said as he got protective of the girl he loved.

"No, you two back down." Kairi said to the two boys.

"But-" Riku started to say before he got interupted.

"If he wants me, he's going to have to get me." Kairi said as she pointed Destiny's Embrace at Wrath.

The man smiled and laughed at this, his armored body heaved as he seemed to gain entertainment from this.

"You? A little girl wants to fight me? What a joke! I will defeat a weak girl like you and take you where the others are gathered." The man said as he continued to laugh at this as he thought it was ludicrous. Suddenly pain would flash through his expression as blood flew from his side. His eye's shot open in shock and pain, he looked where Kairi was at and she just stood there with a smile and then she blured and vanished.

"Hey, Hotshot. Back here." Kairi's voice called out from behind Wrath.

Spinning around Wrath found Kairi there in a samurai like position as if she had just slashed by him, which she had done. She smiled as she had just used Zantetsuken, a technique that Sora had taught her to use. She got up and whipped Destiny's Embrace out and blood flecked away from it landing on the ground where it sizzled.

"Watch out Kairi, his blood seems to be super heated!" Sora said as smoke rose up from everywhere the blood had landed.

"Very observant, let's see how you deal with this! Blood Needle!" As Wrath said this he flung out some of his blood and they floated in the air. The blood then would start to turn into spikes and attempt to skewer her.

She blocked the Blood Needles and dodged the others expertly. She flipped away and even managed to break some of the Blood Needles.

"Holy!" She cried as she spun around and flung an orb of Light at Wrath. The spell enlarged and engulfed Wrath, it shrunk at a fast rate and vanished destroying Wrath completely in one hit.

"Woah." Riku and Sora said as they looked at the young girl.

"I think we need to speak with the King." Kairi said as she waved a hand and a Corridor of Light appeared, "Some new trouble has arisen, and they want the Princesses."

The three friends looked at each other and nodded. They continued to walk through the Corridor of Light to where King Mickey was at.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


End file.
